


doesn't get better than you

by starsaregoingout (abovetheruins)



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/starsaregoingout
Summary: You're standing in line when you get the text:I'm home. Just two little words, and you're beaming so hard your cheeks ache.





	doesn't get better than you

**Author's Note:**

> someone brought in some truly delectable chocolate-covered strawberries to the office today and i was inspired, so you guys get this.
> 
> happy valentine's day!

You're standing in line when you get the text: _I'm home_. Just two little words, and you're beaming so hard your cheeks ache. 

_Be there in ten!_ you reply, your smile still firmly in place as you approach the counter. The elf behind the register takes one look at you and winks.

"Big plans tonight, dear?" she asks, her soft laughter chiming through the bakery as you grin. "Let me guess. His favorites?"

"A dozen, please," you say, excitement already building in your chest as you watch her pick out and pack up twelve plump strawberries liberally coated in thick, white chocolate. The scent is heavenly, sweet and tart and fresh all at once, and you take the box with a grin and a heartfelt thanks, promising to let her know how the evening goes.

There's a spring in your step as you walk down the street, headed toward home and the handsome elf waiting for you. Not even the occasional unsavory glances from the other elves you pass can put a damper on your mood. You're focused entirely on your plans for the night - dinner and drinks and Kandomere all to yourself. No work, no other commitments, just the two of you. Plus the little surprise you'd picked up. 

The delectable scent of the strawberries bleeds through the box and wafts to your nose, and you smile as you imagine Kandomere's face once you reveal them. He'll recognize the label splashed across the box immediately - you'd picked them out from his favorite bakery, after all. 

You wonder if any of Kandomere's coworkers - other than Montehugh, of course - know about his sweet tooth. You'd been surprised by it yourself once you'd discovered he had a bit of a soft spot for baked goods - surprised and hopelessly endeared. Strawberries seemed to be his weakness, and you had a dozen or more of the fruit-centered recipes tucked away for special occasions, but tonight you wanted something simple. Something... portable, in case you wound up migrating from the kitchen to... say, the bedroom?

You laugh a little to yourself, cheeks warming as you duck inside Kandomere's apartment complex and head for the elevator. You feel jittery and fuzzy-headed, like you're preparing for your first date all over again. It's been a while since you were able to enjoy some time alone with your lover, though. Kandomere's caseload has seemed to increase to debilitating levels recently, leaving him overworked and sleep-deprived. More often than not he'll arrive home hours after you and be back to work bright and early the next morning. 

You're glad he's taken the night off for once. Not just because you'd been looking forward to spending the holiday with him, but because you're worried. You've noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, the stiffness in his shoulders each morning when he rises to greet another exhausting day. You're looking forward to plying him with good food and making sure he actually gets some sleep. 

And though you feel like a sap for admitting it, you're excited about the prospect of your first Valentine's Day together. You doubt Kandomere puts much stock in silly traditions like exchanging cards and candy and flowers, but that doesn't mean you can't indulge in a little romantic extravagance. 

You let yourself into the apartment with your key, toeing your shoes off by the door and calling out Kandomere's name. "I'm home! Sorry, I just had to run out and get - "

Your voice trails off in surprise at the sight of your lover. Kandomere's stretched out on the over-sized couch in the living room, feet bare, tie and waistcoat discarded. His hands rest low on his stomach, his face turned toward the front door, eyes closed. He's asleep.

You make your way into the kitchen, carefully stowing away the strawberries and lowering the temp on the oven so dinner remains warm but doesn't burn. You'd already dimmed the lights earlier, so it's only a matter of slipping free of your coat before you can curl up beside Kandomere on the sofa. You fit yourself against his side, being careful not to wake him, and tuck your chin against his shoulder.

This close the shadows beneath his eyes are even more strikingly obvious. You silently drink in the rest of his face, the sweep of pale lashes over his cheeks, full lips parted as he draws in breath. A few strands of steel blue hair have fallen across his cheek, and you reach up to tuck them behind a pointed ear, your heart full. Your lover is exceedingly lovely, as always, though there's an added sense of fragility in the dark, delicate skin beneath his eyes and the slight furrow of his brow. It makes you want to hide him away from the world for far longer than a single night, and you sigh softly as you curl your fingers around his.

"Sweet." You jump as he speaks, his voice soft and sleep-hoarse against your brow. You look up at his face and see a hint of icy blue peering down at you. "Your scent. Smells like... "

"Strawberries?" you offer, your voice coming out in a whisper. You grin. "It was meant to be a surprise for later. Damn that magic nose of yours."

"Later... " Kandomere murmurs, shifting on the couch. "After dinner. Give me a moment, and I'll - "

"Hey, no, it's okay." You squeeze his fingers, shifting closer and tucking your leg over his. "Go back to sleep. Dinner can wait."

It's a testament to his level of exhaustion that Kandomere doesn't even offer a protest, just a mumbled, "You're sure?" that makes your heart twinge with hopeless affection. 

"I'm sure," you say, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before you settle your head back against his shoulder. 

Lips brush against your brow, the fingers wrapped around yours giving your hand a final squeeze before the room falls silent once more, broken only by the soft huff of Kandomere's breaths as he settles back into sleep.

You close your eyes and soak in the warmth of his body against yours. A nap could do you both some good, you think. You could always have dinner later, or just skip straight to dessert. 

It wasn't quite the evening you had planned, but you were together, and in the end, that was all you'd really wanted in the first place.


End file.
